


Hypothesis

by Saintmephisto



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Sign of the Four, M/M, POV John Watson, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: “他从墙角拿出他的小提琴，我伸着懒腰，他开始演奏起一支低沉恬静、悠扬悦耳的曲子——毫无疑问，那是他自己创作的，因为他有即兴创作的天赋。现在我还模糊地记得他那瘦削的胳臂、认真的表情和上下拉弓的动作。我仿佛在温柔的音乐中飘荡，渐渐进入了梦境，我梦见玛丽·摩斯坦看着我甜美的笑。”——《四签名》
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Hypothesis

也许现在才开始动笔已经太晚了，但我确信我的手稿将永远不为世人所知。

我此前曾在《四签名》一案中描述过我的同居人非凡的琴技，尤其是当他拿起他那把斯特拉迪瓦里向我演奏，声称他的提琴可以助我入眠时，是一种怎样摄人心魄的情景。事实上，我刻意地改写了几处重要的细节，因为上帝啊——我不能。就像我永远也无法忘记当他装作漫不经心地调试他的提琴时流露出的是怎样令人心烦意乱的脆弱神色。然后他把提琴架在颈间，像一个热恋的青年人那样看向我，我是说，那是一种宗教式的神色，悲哀，炽热，坚决，以及对于毁灭的隐秘感知。我不得不承认，在那个时候，我感到一种向他坦白一切的欲望，这种欲望是危险的，就像飞蛾不受控制地攀附甜蜜的火焰。而我那时相信，如果我这么做了，一切都将以无可挽回的巨大灾难告终，但下一个瞬间，他举起了琴弓。

而此后发生的事，正是让我下定决心将一切付诸笔端的契机。

我在莱辛巴赫事件发生后的第五天收到了瑞士警方的最新消息，“没有任何生还的希望”，我看着通告，知道某种我目前还说不清楚的东西碎裂在了我的身体里。接着我接过了巡警递来的烟，一言不发地离开警署，回旅店打点好行李，赶最晚的一班火车连夜驶离了迈林根。

我几乎是逃上火车的。瑞士小城的秀美风光转瞬即逝，那些绵延起伏的山脉庄严而迟缓地向后倒去，而我正从烟盒里抽出不知第几根香烟。我的左手在大衣口袋里握着那张字条。拥挤闷热的空间让我本能地在毁掉它之前抽回了手。我还记得我站在岩壁边缘的情景，春日瀑布的水流夹杂了新融的冰雪，一路喧泻而下。他的用词十分严肃，近乎冷漠无情。我意识到他对自己的死亡早有谨慎的安排——对他来说，死后的世界和活人的并无不同，遗书被压在银烟盒下，莫里亚蒂教授的资料存放在编号为M的档案夹里，他的哥哥迈克罗夫特将继承他仅剩的一笔钱。一切简练而明确，像书一样被编排地井井有条。唯独——我后来想，唯独缺失了一部分，这种感知让我尤其不安。

回到贝克街时，距离报上正式刊载福尔摩斯的死讯还剩下一些时间，因此我得以在他那堆如山的文件中开始翻找。我自认这一行为出于整理我挚友遗物的良好动机，但也无法否认其背后掺杂着更为自私，更为阴郁的念头。他本可以留下一些更为私人的，专属于我的东西的。我被这个想法吓了一跳，感到一阵惶恐。在我的潜意识里，我希望他为我单独留下了什么：不是那张字条上冠冕堂皇的安排，不是那句“替我向华生夫人问好”，不是银烟盒，登山杖，循环往复的噩梦，以及莱辛巴赫空无一人的栈道。

我的手指近乎机械地翻过一页又一页的案件剪报，然后是潦草的计算，不知名的化学实验的记录，然后我感到心脏不再以几乎冲破胸腔的力度突突地跳动。我意识到他没有给我留下任何只言片语的自白，没有留下任何可供追忆的纪念物，没有留下一丝一毫我曾经无比深信的情感的证据。他本可以用一种隐晦的方式在字条里挑明，在我抽屉里的某一堆文件的某某位置留下了一封专属于我的信，抽屉平日上了锁，只有我不在时才能打开。歇洛克福尔摩斯一生偏爱戏剧性的时刻，如果他有心，一定会这样做的。可是他什么也没给我留下。

我认命一般从文件堆中站起身来，近乎感到释然。歇洛克.福尔摩斯不爱我。这是我唯一能够得到的结论。我曾经一直想要知道这个答案，这个谜题曾一度使我彻夜难眠，而现在我终于得到了答案。

我自认不是一个自我迷恋的人，但是在与歇洛克.福尔摩斯相处的那段时间里，我却无数次地产生了他爱过我的错觉，我的朋友，这位不世出的天才从不把我看做被战争撕扯殆尽的碎片，而是某种不可替代的，无比宝贵的存在。他偶尔赐予我的一个目光可以让我在夜晚颤抖，而他的琴声则屡屡把我从黏连成一团的，难以下咽的生活里拯救出来。

我是说他的琴声。我的意思是，我所产生的错觉达到顶峰的那一次，正是我在《四签名》中提到的那一次。我是说他把琴弓搭上琴弦。也许现在是时候写下之后发生的事了。

那天，当他把琴弓搭上琴弦的那一刻，一种不知名的力量攫取住了我。我自知并没有艺术方面的天才，但是福尔摩斯的提琴却天生富于表现力。他的提琴轻柔而婉转，深沉而诚挚，不同于此前的任何一种曲调，好像在凭空触及某种思绪的边缘：某种模糊的，转瞬即逝的，茫远的渴求，然后突然之间我意识到，那是一种毫无保留而孤注一掷的爱。

我自战后第一次感到恐慌。“如果他爱我。”这个念头让我本能地感到瑟缩——事实上，虽然我隐秘而绝望地爱着他，我却无法承受他丰沛的爱意，因为如果他爱我，那么歇洛克.福尔摩斯就不再是一个完美无瑕的天才，而是一个欲望倒错的罪犯。我突然意识到，我不能容许他爱我。福尔摩斯永不可以和我分享同种罪孽，这种危险的情感意味着苦役，而在更久之前则是绞架。如果他爱我，那么我们之间的一切都会灰飞烟灭，甚至成为最令世人所不齿的罪证。 

也可能，也可能我只是沉溺于自己编造的幻觉。我随即纠正道，也许这不过是我过于偏执的解读，一个生活在绝望之中的人常有的念头。结合歇洛克.福尔摩斯那淡漠疏离的性情来看，我在自欺欺人的可能性更大。但如果——如果他当真试图通过琴声传达爱意，那么我就有义务阻止他走向自我毁灭。起码在这个时候，事情还有挽回的余地。只是如果他并未言明，我又如何拒绝？我的双手抹过脸颊，然后无所适从地落在膝盖上。然后我做了一件我深恶痛绝之事：我像一个最富于亲和力的朋友那样鼓起掌来，以一种最稀松平常的欣喜语调向他说：“我亲爱的福尔摩斯，你总能出乎意料地展现你的才能。我得说，你永远让人惊叹。我很久没有听过如此动人的音乐了。”

他若无其事地转身把提琴放回琴盒，即便那之前他的脸上闪过什么样的表情我也无缘得见了。“谢谢你。华生。”随即他陷入了沉默。在我几乎以为他会抛下我径直走向房间时，他突兀而语调轻松地说：“顺带一提，你的手套不是之前的那一副。你的袖扣和帽子是崭新的。自我们破案以来，你对让你的靴子保持闪亮这件事似乎十分上心。想必我们的新委托人让你很中意。我想，恐怕很快你就要求婚了。”

我听到心脏几乎冲破胸腔的声音。要么我果真创造了一个过于逼真的梦境且深陷其中，而他只是恰巧猜到我要订婚了，借琴声向我表达祝福；要么他预感到我要离开他了，因此才以这种近乎求爱的方式试图挽回我。我不知道这两种结论哪一个更让我绝望，因为他随即向我微笑。没有什么比歇洛克.福尔摩斯的微笑更能撕碎我。

“我不得不承认没什么能够瞒过你，”我试图回以大笑，但只做到了竭力不让自己的声音颤抖，“如你所见，我打算和摩斯坦小姐订婚。”

我现在意识到，从那一天起事情变得无可挽回了：我将在与他分道扬镳的道路上越走越远。我将顺理成章地与玛丽.摩斯坦小姐结婚，成家，直到彻底远离他的生活，这本该让我感到宽慰。但是从此之后，我却像是被种下了一个怪异的，不成体统的希望，我希望他真的爱我，即使我的理智叫嚣着否认，而我当初又是如何义正言辞地自我斗争。现在他死了，而我得到了答案，那么至少我的罪恶将和他永远埋葬在莱辛巴赫的瀑布底下，永不为人所知。

我试图理清我从瑞士回到伦敦之后的事，但事实却是，生活不再以某种流动的秩序存在，而是变成了一盘散沙，我在很多年后能够回忆起的也只有车厢外连绵的山脉，伦敦新鲜的泥泞和我在贝克街翻找文件的那个下午。我不记得此后的事了，也许我在他的房间里沉沉睡去，或者回了家，或者去了俱乐部——我不记得。也可能我什么都没有做。

而此后的事仍然记忆模糊。现在想来，无非是一场葬礼，不对，是两场葬礼。一次是福尔摩斯的空棺椁，第二次则出乎意料，我站在墓碑前，新掘的坟墓之下埋葬着我的妻子，她在与我成婚不久便因难产而身故，而这时距离最后一案的发生尚未超过一年。也许这是压垮我神志的最后一根稻草，因为世界就是从那一个节点开始变得怪异的。我仰面躺在空无一人的墓园，靠在新砌的大理石墓碑上，徒劳地想知道照射在我头顶的究竟是什么物体，它让我瞳孔缩小，把周遭世界渲染成一片刺目的白色。我目不转睛地盯着那不可名状之物，直到我认出那是太阳。也许这是某种我神志失常的佐证，因为我缓慢地从地上爬起来，像梦中的人那样游荡，直到我意识到我走向了贝克街。

下一件我能想起来的事是我站在福尔摩斯昔日的房间里，而哈德森太太在门口惊愕地望着我。也许我的失魂落魄太过明显，但我只是友善地向她挥了挥手。

“请让我一个人待一会儿。”我说。

现在看来，这又是我神志失常的一大证据。因为显然他的房间并不只有我一个人。我的意思是，当我来时，几个搬运工人模样的人正在他的房间里搬进搬出。福尔摩斯的房间总体仍然保持着原有的样子，但是仍然有几件器物被蒙上了黑色的罩子，也许是一些已无必要用到的家具。此时我注意到这其中，有一件小巧而怪异的物体，我走上前掀起罩子，看到黄铜色的圆筒，然后是纤细的管道连接着的圆盘，姿态怪异地安放在一个精致的木制柜子上面。

这是一台留声机。

我曾在案件中提及福尔摩斯曾巧妙地利用留声机迷惑罪犯，那么福尔摩斯本人的房间会摆放这种装置就理所当然了，可能是位置太过隐蔽，所以我此前并未在意。

“你最好别动它。”其中一个工人说。

我没有回答，而是试图拨动留声机圆盘上的唱臂，但也就在这时我意识到那上面竟放着一张唱片。然后发生了一件极为荒诞的事，因为我听见我的亡友拉动琴弦。

我险些产生了他并没有死的错觉——我不会弄错，那是专属于歇洛克.福尔摩斯的琴声，因为除他之外，有谁会如此精湛地演奏出如此动人的乐曲呢？等我镇静下来，才发现那不过是留声机正在机械地运作。我拨动着唱臂，浑浑噩噩地听着，直到乐曲的旋律变得无比熟悉，那种熟悉感让我险些落荒而逃。

我听到的正是他在那个晚上向我演奏的乐曲，只是更为精妙，更为完整，且增加了不少迷人的变调，而我此前和此后再没有听过相同的旋律。我几乎以为，他正站在我面前，像那个夜晚一样为我演奏。那时候我们刚刚结束了案子，而我尚未向玛丽摩斯坦求婚，莱辛巴赫尚不存在，而福尔摩斯正在为我演奏一首专属于我的小提琴曲。这是我最后记得的事了。

我无法否认，我在回忆这些事时难免陷入怀疑之中，因为我后来得知，这台留声机确是基于福尔摩斯本人的要求交由他的哥哥迈克罗夫特保管，因而才遣人搬出的。只是，留声机的唱台上为什么会有唱片呢？而且更为奇特的是，如果福尔摩斯要销毁的是唱片，又为什么要把唱片刻意存放在留声机内部呢？

这一切究竟真正发生过，还是只存在在我的幻觉之中，我至今仍然没有答案。甚至那张唱片是否真的存在，当天留声机里记录的声音又是否真的是福尔摩斯那天向我演奏的乐曲，我也不得而知了。但是如果这一切是真的，就存在着如下的一系列猜测：

那一天福尔摩斯的确是在为我而演奏。也许是即兴的，因此此后他润色并完成了这首小提琴曲，并用留声机记录了下来。

福尔摩斯得知我爱着玛丽.摩斯坦之后就减少了和我的来往，而且在莱辛巴赫事件发生之前的那一小段事件里和他的哥哥订立了某种约定，在他死后将那台留声机交由迈克罗夫特而不是交给我。

他出色地掩藏了所有证据，却自始至终不愿意销毁记忆本身。

所以结论是，至少是在他为我演奏的那个晚上，福尔摩斯无比深刻地，无比真挚地爱着我，他试图表达这种情感，但是我并未做出回应。在我成婚后，他选择从自己的生命里封存了这段记忆，因为他永不希望我知道这一切。

我时而在想，如果我当日没有说出那些话，而是也向他吐露了真情，事情会不会还会像现在这般。我可以确信如果是那样，我将不会向玛丽摩斯坦求婚，她也不会因我而死去。而我和福尔摩斯之间，也许会拥有一种我不曾奢望的结局。现在看来，我在他空屋里听到的琴声，或许是真实的，或许只是我基于内心的负罪感而产生出的一厢情愿的幻觉，不论真相是什么，于我来说，都无疑是一种惩罚。

现在我唯一可以确定的是，我的生命中再也不会拥有那样的时刻了。

-END-


End file.
